


Thank you, I mean it

by The_perc



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, It starts platonic and develops into something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_perc/pseuds/The_perc
Summary: Moments of Makoto comforting Toko during, before, and after the killing game.THIS. FANDOM. NEEDS. MORE. NAEKAWA.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocider Jack/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Thank you, I mean it

Toko found herself in her bedroom, lying on her bed, her body drowning in nausea.

She immediately stood up in a panic, figuring out she'd blacked out.

_ And when I blackout,  _ **_ she _ ** _ is the one in control.  _ The writer shuddered at the thought

The thought of the monster she shared her body with sickened her even further. 

The writer tried to stand up and head to her room's bathroom, but she ended up falling to the floor, landing on her knees.

She cursed her own body for making her suffer like this.

_ You're just a worthless, useless waste of oxygen _ she heard a woman's voice in her ear _ even your own body knows that. that's why _ **_ she _ ** _ 's here, to punish you. _

As Toko fought herself from breaking down due to her self destructive thoughts she managed to reach her room's bathroom.

She held onto the sink for support as she looked at herself in her mirror, disgusted with her ugly mug.

A surge of vomit rushed the writer, and as she threw herself to the toilet to empty her already barren wasteland of a stomach into the pot, her mind was filled with fear, she quickly looked away from the vomit and at her thigh, she checked every scar.

"She hasn't killed anyone" the writer sighed in relief as she sat on the cold bathroom floor. She hated being trapped here, she had no idea what hour it was, but she assumed it was probably late at night, no one would be awake.

Toko slowly opened the door, careful not to make a sound, being out this late would only make her more suspicious in the event of something happening.

She stepped across the hall, her eyes frantically looking around for any movement, she was alone. A small, tired, smile made its way across her face, she would just be able to do what she needed to do.

Or at least that's what she thought, but was proven wrong when she heard the voice of a boy behind her.

"Fukawa?" Makoto spoke with worry in his tone, as he took a step towards her. 

But she immediately turned around dashing back, holding her hands to her chest "W-What do you want?" she uttered with an accusatory tone in her voice "W-Why are you e-even out here at this time of day? D-Do you have no idea what time it is?".

Oh, the irony.

Makoto gave her an embarrassed smile "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get a glass of water... but I forgot the dining hall is closed at this hour" he looked over to her "why are  _ you  _ up at this hour?"

She flinched a bit, though she didn't understand at what "I-It's none of your business!" She bit at her nail nervously, glaring at the shorter boy.

He kept his soft smile, not at all hurt by her defensiveness, instead, he took a small step closer to her like she's a scared wild animal, which in all fairness she is.

Toko kept glaring at him, while Makoto kept smiling "Hey, it's fine if you're scared, or if you don't wanna tell me, but being lonely while scared at night doesn't help, you should sit"

She didn't know if it was the adrenaline, the tiredness, or just the soft sound of his voice, but she felt her breathing slow down.

Makoto sat against the wall of the hall and patted the floor for her to sit, which surprisingly she did.

She didn't sit too close to him, just enough so she could feel he was there and hadn't left her alone in the dark.

"Was it a bad dream?" she spoke up all of a sudden, not able to contain the words spewing out of her mouth.

"Yeah..." he looked away again "It's just... seeing our classmates... like that, it's been keeping me awake for a while" she felt his voice waver like he was keeping his fear inside him. Like he was going to start shaking at any moment. 

She identified with that kind of behavior, wanting to keep in fear from the others around you.

"What about you?" he asked "Can I know what's keeping you awake?" his voice was so calm. Like his whole life purpose was comforting people.

"Just... a nightmare, personal stuff" Toko answered "Ugh, this is stupid, we're in a killing game! T-There's more important stuff t-than a nightmare! W-We're almost adults there are people dying in here and here I am crying on the floor of a hall!" She slammed her fist against the wall, hurting her hand in the process.

Makoto scooted closer to her "Hey, it's fine to be scared" he said, this was more of a whisper. "Fukawa, just like you said, our lives are on the line, we've seen our classmates die in front of us, and it's fine to be scared!" his voice seemed to die in his throat, like he was saying it more to himself rather than Toko.

She looked at the shorter brunette, a dash of red stricken across her face. "I... T-Thank you, Naegi" she relaxed a bit against the wall, before getting up "Y-You made me feel better..." she helped him up by giving him her hand to hold onto.

"B-But don't think this means anything! I still only have eyes for master Byakuya!" she immediately turned away, heading to her bedroom, stopping right in front of the door "But... Thank you, Naegi"

He smiled back, and waved, it was barely noticeable in the dark of the room but she felt it, and that was all that mattered.

As Makoto walked back in his bedroom, he felt blushing creep over his face, he didn't understand fully why, but it happened.

He chalked it up to being tired, and just went to sleep on the bed.

** 5 hours later, Toko's room  **

Genocide Jill woke up as the morning announcement played across the school

** "Good morning everyone! it is now 7.am, and night time is officially over! Rise and shine ursine! Get ready to greet another BEEEEEE-UTIFUL DAY!" **

But Jill couldn't care less about what time of day it was, all she could feel was the unfocused burning in her chest  ** "Sooooooo~ Miss Morose has found a new crush other than master huh? I can't wait to find out who it is and then slice, slice, slice, slice SLICE SLICE SLICE, HIYAHAHAHAHHAHA!"  ** She cackled evilly to herself as she felt herself slip back control to Toko, images of slicing and dicing another cute boy making her grin so wide it seemed to come off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a twitter folks! https://twitter.com/percy_dat  
> I post updates here sometimes, I guess


End file.
